Transformers One-Shots
by Lina Marie
Summary: This is not a story with a plot, this is just a collection of one-shots I am making. I do take requests, depending on if I can do them or not, so just let me know. I have my OC, Skystreak, paired with the bot of my choosing in most of mine. If you have a request, she does not have to be in it, that is your choice. The one-shots will/can be in the movie-verse as well. Enjoy!


Its christmas time on the N.E.S.T base!

The bots are helping the humans get ready for christmas; well, at least the ones who are fun.

Optimus watches over the decorating, listening to Ratchet as he comes over to complain about Sideswipe.

Then his mate appears outside and his entire being focuses on her...

She bent over to grasp the container, her black armor glinting in the sunset. Her purple optics focused on the human in front of her, the wires under her armor tensing with unused strength as she straightened. He directed her to the control bay, a frown on her features as she nodded stiffly. With graceful movements she made her way to the bay, going down on one knee to set the container down. Firm neck cables appeared as she tilted her helm, gentle fingers opening the metal container slowly. A soft smile appeared on her features as she reached in, christmas garland in her servo as she pulled it out of the container. She rose to her pedes after a moment of looking around, her protoform rippling enticingly under her thigh armor as she moved.

"Optimus? Are you listening to me?" a voice said as it broke through my thoughts, my optics tearing from my femme to stare at Ratchet.

"Do you want the truth?" I rumbled somewhat humorously as I rose a brow ridge, the medic huffing and glaring at me.

"Would you stop staring at the femme and focus on what I am telling you? As I was saying, Sideswipe is out of control. He needs to be taught..." Ratchets voice faded as I looked past his shoulder, my femme cautiously using a tank as a step ladder. Her frame stretched as she reached to put the garland up, the sunset highlighting her curves under her armor. My optics whirred as I looked closer, admiriring her frame as Ratchet rumbled on obliviously. She was on the tips of her pedes, her backstruts arching as her aft was pushed out unknowingly. Looking higher I saw her chestplates pushed out as well, her torso flat and taut as my servos twitched at the thought. Long legs were stretching to lift her higher, one of them bending at the knee joint absently. I worked to calm down my reactions to her, trying to avoid alerting the medic that was still talking to me. My processor whirled as I remembered last night, my servos tingling at the rememberance of running them over her frame as she moaned and squirmed under me. Inside my chestplates my spark jumped at the memory, my interface panel heating up immediately in response. She suddenly stiffened and froze her movements, her optics slowly turning in my direction with confusion in them. I shuttered my optics and put on an innocent look, her brow ridge rising as she suddenly smirked and looked away to her task. My femme finished what she was doing quickly, stepping off the tank and stretching to work out her kinks. But then her servos started running down her glossy frame, her optics becoming dark as she opened her mouth slightly as if breathless. Our newly created bond suddenly opened up completely, my optics snapping to Ratchet as I struggled to fight down the pleasure she pushed into me. Once I got it under control somewhat I turned back towards her, narrowing my optics as I saw her bending over to touch her pedes. Grinding my denta and tearing my optics from the curve of her aft as she straightened slowly, my servos clenched as her own servos ran up her frame over her chestplates to stretch upwards. She onlined her optics and stared at me with a wanton look, smirking and cupping her port playfully before she disappeared from my sight. Turning my optics to Ratchet with a frown, I saw that he was still rambling on. Untensing slightly in relief from that fact, I listened to what he was saying about Sideswipe.

"So I believe the punishment should be more...harsh." Ratchet said as he started pacing in front of me, talking mostly to himself about punishment ideas. I tensed as a wave of pleasure slammed into my spark, every circuit I had tingling in the aftermath. My spark thrummed harder as another wave hit me, my interface panel heating up as my cord throbbed almost painfully. Narrowing my optics in determination, I focused on Ratchet partially.

"...then taking away his waxing privileges will be the last step to his punishment." Ratchet said as he stopped pacing to look at me closely with a satisfied smirk, my cord throbbing harshly as I struggled to stay composed.

"I agree. Do what you must old friend, I have something I need to tend to immediately." I rumbled as I nodded stiffly and turned around, stalking out of the control bay to try and find my teasing femme. My cord throbbed in time with my spark, my optics narrowing as my need for my femme grew unbearable.

"Just you wait until I find you, my love. I will make you scream." I growled as I headed to the berthrooms, determined to make good on my words to her.

A/N: Ok, so welcome to my series of Transformers one-shots. This is my first one, though if you want a part 2 just let me know in a review. ;) Not many of them will have part 2s but this one can. Now, I do take requests, though some of them I may not do cause I cant. Let me know of your idea and ill see what I can do. All of my own ideas will have my OC Skystreak (black femme, triple-changer) and the chosen bot for that one-shot. Your requests can have my OC in it or not, whichever you prefer. Hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
